Data security has become critical in modern computing and networking. Two known way of securing data are data encryption and tokenization.
Encryption aims to secure data in its place, and tokenization removes the data from the system and replaces it with an alternate (token) value.
Off the shelf encryption and tokenization solutions are often not sufficient for use by many organizations.
Implementing custom encryption or tokenization, however, often requires significant changes to existing computer systems and software. These changes require development, testing, planning and implementation, which can be expensive and can introduce software bugs. As a result of this risk and cost, many organizations choose not to implement.
Accordingly, methods, software and devices for securing computer data are desirable.